


working title: 'slow mo homos fic'

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i know very little about some things spoken about, video format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'll think of a new name later.Gav and Dan never told anyone about their relationship because they never felt the need to, really. But then it happened and suddenly they did.





	working title: 'slow mo homos fic'

**Author's Note:**

> this is tooth-rotting fluff, honestly but eh i'm proud. side note I don’t watch rooster teeth or achievement hunter, can ya guess. i'll link some sources in the end notes. please comment and kudos cause i spent ages researching and writing this, not that you can tell.

“I guess the first time people _really_ started to question the nature of Dan and I’s relationship was the paint spinning video. Of course, there was fan-based speculations – the whole ‘shipping’ thing – but really it was only early 2016 when it became more than just theories and turned into actual hardcore believers. It truly is shocking how a four-minute video can begin to undo almost seven years of work.

It started with the tender eyes Dan threw at me over the whiteboard, a hidden smile clear just looking at them, and as the video went on it got fonder and fonder; some of the moments were so blindingly obvious I’m surprised they even made the cut. The climax of that day was almost definitely when I smudged paint onto his nose and he called me a ‘Ronald’. I was so pleased that my new slang word had caught on that I couldn’t help myself from blindingly grinning at him from out of frame. Those minutes of silent staring happily at each other were cut out, obviously, but there were a few seconds where you could see the fondness. And that’s not to even mention the eating paint incident.

Really, I’m surprised nobody started seriously believing it before then, I mean, there were some pretty clear signs. I think it was just gone New Year, 2013, and a photo of Dan and I found its way to Instagram, our friend Ali had posted it and it depicted me sitting in Dan’s lap, his right hand curled around my waist, his left resting on my knee.

Nobody really knew though, at first it was because we were worried about the hatred from early 2010 YouTube viewers, and then it was just kind of second nature. Not even the Fake AH Crew knew fully. Geoff had his theories, but I never outright told them anything. I wasn’t planning to, either, until _it_ happened.

I was in the Rooster Teeth office space when Dan walks in. This wasn’t unusual so I wasn’t alarmed by it. What _was_ unusual was how he walked straight up to me and just sort of gestured in a way that clearly meant stand up. I was in a bit of a petulant mood that day and I do love pissing Dan off, so I looked at him for a good ten seconds, and then I looked back at my computer and continued to work. He was clearly not in the mood for games that day, so he pulled my headset off and lifted me straight out of the chair. He put me onto my feet and then sat his arse right down in my chair. At this point there were still no words exchanged between us. I was a little annoyed at this point, at the fact that he had just out-and-out stolen my chair with zero remorse.

Again he gestured, and this time I was quite pleased to comply. So, on par with his silent request, I sat _my_ arse down in his lap. And that’s how we sat, for another few hours, me just working away on the computer and him scrolling on his phone. Twitter probably, knowing him. Nobody questioned it, I’m sure they had seen stranger, and it could have been seen as – if you really tried hard enough – an entirely platonic gesture. Then I finished the work I had needed to do, and, unsurprisingly, I got bored, very quickly, at that. I couldn’t turn around with ease, so I leant my head back against his chest and stared up his nose. He asked me what I was doing, and I replied by voicing my complaints of boredom. He stood up quickly, ignoring my indignant squawk, and pulled me away from the desk.

I was looking at him with confusion and all of the Fake AH Crew were staring at us, the same look of confusion on their faces. Dan just stepped closer to me and snogged me full on the mouth, right in front of everyone. Immediately wolf whistles and loud cheers of ‘finally’ rung out, but they were silenced quickly when Dan held up a hand. Then he dropped to one knee and pulled out a simple dark red ring box. My hand had already flown to my face in complete and utter Shock. With a capital S. I remember the words he spoke word for word.

‘Gavin Free, we went to secondary together but didn’t start talking until we both worked in Waitrose. We clicked instantly, and I sort of knew you were it for me, actually no, I knew abso-fucking-lutely instantly. Something happened, inexplicably changing me for the better and it was you. You helped me and made me the person I am today, I love you for that along with so much more. We didn’t start dating, though, until early 2009 unfortunately, because even though I was pining away for so long before then, I was too good at hiding it and you were good at denial. Eight years, baby. I kind of completely want eighty more so would you please for the love of all that is holy marry me?’

I was crying at this point, nodding so fast I nearly got whiplash (ignoring the obvious whipped joke here). He quickly slipped the ring on and stood up. I couldn’t help myself and I rushed him, kissing him hard. Our faces were wet with tears and the soft sobs that were still escaping my mouth were making it quite sloppy and, frankly, kind of gross. The others were yelling about ‘how could we not tell them?’, 'does 'b' mean baby!?' and ‘eight fucking years?!’  I couldn’t help but start laughing, and Dan quickly joined me.

So that, YouTube, is the story of how I got engaged to the beauty of a man you see next to me. We’re telling you now, after seven years, because, well, I don’t really want to take off my ring for videos. I suppose we also are just kind of tired of hiding everything, and wanted to be able to post a video of our wedding. I’m not big on putting my personal life out there, I don’t want my privacy to be invaded, you know, but this is something I am so immensely joyful about that I want to share it with the entire world. This is being filmed ‘As Live’ by the way, meaning what we film now is what you see.

And that’s it, please follow us on Twitter, we’ll post some updates there I guess, Subscribe to the main channel and this one, and buy a tee shirt! Dan will still buy you a drink if he sees you wearing one, that’s still a thing that he will do.”

Gav grinned at Dan before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. He extended his arm and admired the ring on the end of his finger, grinning madly to himself. Dan grinned back at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulled him close and dropped a kiss to the top of his head. Gav wriggled out of his half-embrace with ease and walked behind the camera. Dan smiled at him, looking just above the lens and then the screen when black and the video ended.

**Author's Note:**

> http://infinitecrime.tumblr.com/post/44410560766/can-we-talk-about-this-photo-though-gavin-is 
> 
> (just want to mention that I spent about 25 minutes scrolling down through the persons instagram to get the exact date, it's January 3 2013 and I didn't even end up saying it). 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soMV-AkSOtA
> 
> another reminder to please comment and kudos.


End file.
